


Closure

by GabiGoober



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I don't!, Mentions of Character Death, but not too much detail about the gore, i'm trying to make this sad but idk if it is, might change the title! who knows, might go into further detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiGoober/pseuds/GabiGoober
Summary: The world kept turning. Life after Yusuf was the beginning of another chapter in her life. It was just not one Aaliyah had ever anticipated.





	Closure

 

> “If you are interested in stories with happy endings, you would be better off reading some other book.” - _The Bad Beginning_ , Lemony Snicket

 

The lullaby of the city could bring her to tears, it could lull her to sleep, it could comfort and hurt in the same note. There was an overwhelming sense of familiarity and frigidity in this city she once called home. Constantinople remained beautiful, there was no doubt in her mind that the city wasn’t beautiful. It felt colder without the warmth of the man she had loved.

 

Some days were worse than others, but most of the time it was a continuous dull ache. The hardest part was when she wanted to tell him about her day, when she wanted to watch the sun set over the city she loved with someone who loved the city even more than she did. Some days it would crush her without any real reason why. Loss is an unspeakable hurt, an overwhelming hurt, a tiring hurt. Over time it just gets a little less unspeakable, a little less overwhelming, and a little less tiring.

 

Memories grew to be more of a comfort as time continued passing. Holding him close as he hummed a lullaby in her ear, an intimacy that she wouldn’t ever expect to have again. Two months after he died she found a piece of fabric that was the same hue of blue as his eyes were. She bought it because she never wanted to forget that exact shade. She remembered the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way his eyebrows furrowed when he was deciding something.

 

Ezio and Sofia wrote her, afterwards. They were both sympathetic and grateful. Ezio however had an understanding of loss. He’d been the wiser older brother since they met and doled out advice to both her and Yusuf. He was, as Yusuf affectionately coined, an old man, and with his years, he gave her a hard learned lesson she would never forget. Ezio felt the loss of Yusuf as a weight that would never leave him. He would never truly be able to express his own grateful feelings towards the sacrifice Yusuf made. He could never truly express the guilt that nagged at him when he thought of her alone in Constantinople.

 

> _“You will always remember what you were doing when it hurt the most.”_

 

The brotherhood looked out for her while she grieved. There were few that disliked Yusuf, she could probably count them all on one hand. The Brotherhood grieved alongside her.

 

The world kept turning. Life after Yusuf was the beginning of another chapter in her life. It was just not one Aaliyah had ever anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm not sure exactly what I'm doing on here! I had this idea in my head about Yusuf that I couldn't let go and this came out. I'm going to try and update when I can, but school is killer. I hope you enjoyed this! In the next chapter Yusuf is actually going to make an appearance, so stay tuned for that.


End file.
